pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Cherry Bomb
(155 on discount) |upgrade? =Level 17 |lethality = 13|Level required = 7}} The Cherry Bomb is a Premium weapon that can bought from the shop. It was introduced to Pixel Gun 3D in the 7.1.0 update. Appearance It has a large red gun base with a large white clip under it. There is a picture of a cherry on the clip and lined up on the gun itself. The cherries on the gun appear darker in order to contrasts with their background. There seems to be an arm rest/stock on the handle. The 2x scope is visible on top of the gun. Strategy The cherry bomb has 2x optical scope and a clip size of 6 with 12 starting ammunition in reserve that can be maxed out to hold a total of 36 grenades. The cherry bomb is a mid range gun that shoots explosive projectiles that travels in an arc and leaves a bright red trail. It fires at a rate faster then many other explosive weapons making it an overall useful weapon. Tips *When firing this gun you must take into consideration the fact that the projectiles fired do not fire straight but rather arc downwards slightly, and you must therefor calculate where the explosive will land and aim accordingly. *Since this gun has area damage it could potentially damage the user so it is advised to jump around frequently to avoid self damage. *Despite being having a limit to its range it is still possible to fire upwards with this gun so that the projectiles can travel further but will however take longer to land. Counters *Take advantage of its limited range and attack from a high point. If your position is much higher then they will not be able to use this gun against you as the projectiles will not be able to reach. *Avoid being near to its users as its damage is enough to heavily damage you. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. Upgrades N/A Theme Based on a real-life cherry bomb firecracker. Supported Maps The Cherry Bomb can be used in all maps. Exception on some weapon-only maps. Such as Sniper Forts. Trivia * The Cherry Bomb, along with the Sparkly Blaster, were the winners of the Facebook weapon contest. * It was created by a Facebook user with the name Cherry Haze. * One of the idle animations is looking down the barrel, which doesn't really follow the rules of muzzle awareness. * In the 8.3.0 update, they buffed the Cherry Bomb. * It's the same name of the Cherry Bomb of Wreck-It Ralph/Pacman World Rally (PS2) and the same name of the Cherry Bomb in the Plants vs Zombies series. There is also a type of firecracker called a Cherry Bomb in reality. * As of the 10.0.0 update, this weapon has been removed, only the previous owners will still have the gun. *One odd thing is that the cherry on top of the weapon obscures the 2x sight which would hinder the ability to look down the sight. Category:Weapons Category:Premium Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Looping Shot